Central Shrine
Central Shrine is a location in Final Fantasy Legend II. Story The party confronts Apollo, while Dad warns him to not use the MAGI. But Apollo tells him that he already used it and they'll see what happens. The party is left with no other choice but to fight him. During the midst of the battle, the party is unable to deal any damage to Apollo, he later transforms into a more powerful form. After a few moments of battling him, he starts to melt. The main character tells him that his transformation is not perfect, he's still missing one MAGI. Apollo eventually explodes, but Dad jumps before the party and shields them from the blast which knocks him out. The party takes Apollo's Defense MAGI along with the seventy-six MAGI he took from them earlier, and with Dad dying. The party decides to use MAGI, ignoring Dad's plea not to. They use the MAGI and a goddess appears before them. The main character ask who she is, and she replies that she's an ancient goddess. Before anything can be told, Isis mentions that they do not need to say anything because she can read their minds. The main character ask her to heal Dad, thanking her after she does so. Isis tells the party that she's must do something about the shaking because it might ruin the world. The main character tells her that she's a god, and she could simply stop it. Isis mentions that she can't stop it from here, she has to go to the center of the world. She requests that the party accompany her. The party leaves the unconscious Dad laying on the floor and ventures deeper into the Central Shrine. When the party arrives at the center of the world, they come before a security system. Isis tells the party that she'll take one of them while the party takes to other. After a tough battle, the party comes out victorious. Isis thanks the party for their help, she tells them that she has to stay there and repair things. The main character ask who she is, and she replies that this world they made will become old and will need to be repaired once again after a long period of time has pass. That's why she's waiting for someone to gather MAGI until she's called upon again after a thousand years of sleep. The main character ask if they'll see her again, but tells them that their descendants might awaken her. The main character reassures her that they'll let their children know about her and the MAGI. Before leaving, Isis tells them the elevator is now operational. The party leaves Isis and rides the elevator to the top floor of Central Shrine. They meet Dad once again, the main character tells him that s/he feels like s/he's seen more than everybody else has ever seen. Dad mentions that their world isn't that small, and he'll like to go and see it all himself. The main character reminds him to go back home to his wife Jane. Enemies Treasure * Power x9 * Speed x9 * Mana x9 * Defense x9 * Fire x9 * Ice x9 * Thunder x9 * Poison x9 * Masmune * Aegis * Prism * TrueEye * Pegasus Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Legend II